


Love doesn't always look the same

by TailorNorata



Series: Tumblr Short Stories [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Blindfolds, Bondage, Established Relationship, Experimentation kink, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sort Of, Switch!Stiles, consensual but not necessarily sane, leather harness, sensory stimulation, steel cuffs, stiles and Peter are married, switch!Peter, werewolf vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorNorata/pseuds/TailorNorata
Summary: Stiles can't wait to get home to his husband but is shortly held up by Chris who drops of an invitation and a gift.





	Love doesn't always look the same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GracieBirdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/gifts).



On his way home after getting groceries Stiles saw Chris’ car pulling into the parking lot of their building. **  
**

He took out his headphones and stuffed them in the pocket of his jacket before waving a greeting as Chris exited his car.

The grin on the man’s face was worrisome to Stiles but he approached nonetheless.

“Here to pay us a visit Chris?”

“Kind of. I wanted to drop this off for you two.”

Chris handed him an envelope with both their names on it and then reached back into his car to retrieve a flat box in pale blue.

“And this is for Peter, since I know he’ll appreciate getting a heads up on the dress code so he doesn’t have to do last minute shopping.”

Stiles eyed the box warily but nodded.

“All right. Since you handed me these I assume you aren’t coming up for a coffee? I’m sure Peter would love that.”

Chris shook his head.

“I still have arrangements to make and Isaac might have an aneurysm every second…”

Stiles chuckled at that.

“Poor thing. I still remember how stressed I felt when I got married. Tell him I’ll help if he needs something taken care of.”

The man nodded and for a moment Stiles saw a genuine smile of appreciation, without held back emotions as the hunter usually showed.

“I’ll tell him. Now I really have to get going. See you soon.”

“Yes, till next time.”

He didn’t wait for Chris to drive off but instead went into the apartment complex.

Peter was waiting and soon it’d be 6pm, the time they had agreed upon.

On their floor he walked well audibly, knowing Peter would be able to identify his steps. It would help Peter come back from his meditative state.

He fiddled with the keys, noisily unlocked the door and entered their flat.

With relaxed movements, as if he had all the time in the world he put down the groceries and the keys, the envelope and the gift box.

He took off his jacket and plaid shirt, knowing the shirt underneath would smell more intensely like him after he had jogged to the grocery store and back.

Like this he entered their room for magic and play. They liked to combine both sometimes.

Peter sat on a chair, tied down with steel cuffs on ankles and wrists.

He grinned and moved his head with Stiles movements although he was blindfolded.

“You smell lovely Dear. Come and untie me.”

Stiles looked at the watch on the wall.

“Four more minutes Hubby, be patient and I’ll reward you.”

Peter’s grin turned wider and predatory.

“Can’t wait.”

Stiles hummed in agreement.

Peter submitting to Stiles wasn’t just about fun but he couldn’t deny he loved how needy and possessive it made his werewolf.

Gently he combed Peter’s hair.

“So any new developments?”

Peter’s face turned more serious.

“I was able to follow you as far as the crossroad. There the traffic noise blurred my senses too much. I was also able to listen into the entire apartment complex, almost every apartment is ‘visible’ to me now, except the one on the north corner, there is a room I can’t grasp yet. I also heard you and Chris. You would have loved him coming up here, seeing me, the proud Dominant be tied down…cheeky little thing.”

Stiles smirked and knew Peter could sense it easily by now, after all their training. But he decided to concentrate on the factual matter first.

That was impressive development.

“You improved again. I am so curious to see how far we can take this…”

Peter grinned again “me too”.

“Also Chris would not have thought any less of you, you know that. And you could always just explain to him how the restrictions are to settle yourself down for the meditation. It’s not like you enjoy being at my mercy in any way…we know how to protect your ego my big bad wolf.”

The clock showed less than a minute and Stiles let his fingers wander to Peter’s face, caress the cheeks, jawline and lips.

“No one will ever have to know how willingly you submit to all my experiments Peter. No one has to know how much I love you for it. I still can’t believe I got so lucky with you.”

Peter’s grin turned into a soft smile.

“Appreciated. But I vowed to be yours forever and I meant it Darling, guinea pig and all. The people which heard my steady heartbeat on that day know there is no limit to that vow.”

Stiles planted a soft kiss on Peter’s lips and pulled the blindfold off.

Peter’s red eyes glowed in the dimmed light of the room.

He growled greedily into the kiss.

“Use your words.” Stiles teased after licking his lips.

Peter pulled on the restrictions.

“Untie me!”

Stiles eyes lay on the steel cuffs for a moment and when he spoke his voice was tinged with desire and anticipation.

“With pleasure. “

~*~

Stiles had left their bed to get something to drink and came back with a bottle of water, the envelope and the gift box.

“So, not sure how much you caught but the reason Chris was here was to give us the invitation to their wedding. And apparently they got you a present. Isn’t that sweet?”

Peter chuckled and made grabby hands - Stiles considered it very adorable.

Stiles handed him the box and Peter opened it with swift but calm movements, revealing a beautiful dark red leather harness.

Peter grinned.

“I think technically it might be a present for the both of us, but why?”

Stiles sighed and laid down next to Peter again.

“He said something about dress code, being typically ominous. My guess would be it’s for the bachelor party.”

Peter smiled and shook his head.

“Just imagine the friendship we’d be missing out on if we never had rekindled with them…”

Stiles hummed in agreement and snuggled against Peter’s shoulder.

“Yeah, they know us so well…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> This isn't beta read.  
> Comments make me happy!


End file.
